T or D in Shibusen
by XxRamenChanxX
Summary: lol i know everyone is doing this i think so i tried it out lol its me and my friend angel then there r the soul eater characters! plz send dares and questions!
1. Chapter 1

**Ramen: Yo! pplz :D i know everyone is doing this. u know like making soul eater charcters ply t or d -w- now imma do it YAY!!! just send me a review of dares and/or questions for them -w- even embarrasing ones and if i don't say u made that dare then i'm srry ;w; i'll try to put ur username on it anyways LETS GET ON WITH THIS THING :D and i srry for spelling errors ;w;**

Ramen: alrighty then -w- now lets play t or d everyone 8D

Angel: watz up -w- *hugs giant cupcake*

Ramen: .... xD anywayz EVERYONE FROM SE PLAY IT!! :D

Soul: y us couldn't u do kingdom hearts or even naruto?!?!

Ramen:..... i'll do that next time -w-

Black*Star: YAHOOO!!!!!!!!!! COME ON!! BRING IT :D I CAN TAKE ON ANY DARE!!!!

Ramen: even if u have to kiss a guy? w

Black*Star: *shuts up* .........

Tsubaki: Black*Star D try not to get tough dares ;w;

Black*Star: :D NOTHING WILL HURT ME HAHAHAHAHAHAHA XD.............

Soul: ... wait where is maka? ._.

Angel: spirit glomped her again ._. *points at spirit and maka* *eating cupcake* -w-

Spirit: MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! I WON'T LET ANYONE HURT U!!! I PROMISE!!!!!!!

Maka: MAKACHOP!!!! *makachops spirit* leave me alone papa -.-

Spirit: ;w;

Soul: ouch ._.

Ramen: anywways right now me and angel will give the dares to them and in the next chapter u guys get to dare them -w-

Angel: YAY!!!!!! owo okay i go first!! 8D I DARE PATTY TO MAKE KID'S SUIT ASYMMECTRICAL 8D

Patty: YAY!!!!!! *looks at kid* D

Kid: o shit o_o

Patty:*makes his suit asymmectrical*

Kid: WHY!! WHY ME!! I LOOK LIKE A PIG A HORRIBLE PERSON!! *falls to the ground in depressed "i'm not symmectrical mode"*

Patty: hahahahaha!! *laughs at him*

Ramen: lol good one angel XD

Angel: XD

Ramen: okay my turn :D ....... *thinks* um...... *100 hours later*....... *still thinking*

Black*Star: HURRY UP!!! D:

Ramen: okay okay geez -.- ! I GOT ONE!! I DARE BLACKSTAR TO RUN INTO A HUGE BRICK WALL 8D

Black*Star: YAHOOO!!! I'M READY!! :D *runs into the wall, falls over only leaving a crack on the wall*

Tsubaki: BLACK*STAR!!! D *runs too him*

Black*Star: LOL THAT WAS AWSOME!!! 8D

Angel: lol no wall can knock out bs xD

Ramen: thats what u think -w- *the wall falls on him* ._. *he is knocked out* see well anyways U GUYS SEND THOSE QUESTIONS AND DARES!!! 8D SEE U GUYS IN CHAPTER 2!!!!! XP

**Ramen: like i said see u guys in chapter 2 and u guys send use those questions and dares in the reviews -w- we will be waiting -w-**


	2. Chapter 2

**ITS BACK!! Chapter 2 HELLZ YEAH!! :D**

**Enjoy -w-**

Ramen:YO! YO! YO! 8D

Angel: I GOTZ CUPCAKE AND ICECREAMZ!! -w-

Ramen: AND I HAVE ............NOTHING 8D okay now we got a few dares w some are from and on here XP

Angel: we will get more later 8D

Ramen: okay we got a dare for soul from SoulForAnime

Soul: what is it?

Ramen: omfg i like this one

**I dare Soul to kiss Maka for a minute, and he has to enjoy it! That would be funny!**

Maka: WHAT!! O_O

Soul: *blushes and studders* w-well..... i-... uhh.. /// i-I'M NOT KISSING TINY TITS!!! D:

Maka: MAKACHOP!!!!! *makachops him*

Soul: ow ;w;

Ramen: Soul better do the dare before i make u lose ur coolness w

Soul:............. *leans in and kisses Maka for a minute*

Maka:o///o

Soul: *stops kissing her* //// okay go to the next dare ///

Ramen: *took pics of them kissing* w wat?

Soul: WHAT THE HELL?!?!!? GIMME THOSE PICS!!! *chases Ramen while his face is red*

Ramen:AHHHHHH *runs away*

Angel: OKAY I GOT A DARE 8D I DARE EXCALIBUR TO TELL HIS STORY!!

Black*Star/Kid: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!! HELL NO!!!!!!!! D:

Excalibur: HERE WE GO!!! 8D It was in the 12th century-

Black*Star: AHHHHHHH NOOO!!!! IT BURNS!!!!

Ramen: XD *stops running and gets attacked by soul* DX ;w; THE PICS!!!

Soul: *rips the pictures* -.- damn u fangirls

Ramen: ;w; o by the way soul did u enjoy that kiss w

Soul: *face turns red again* /// shut up

Ramen: i take that as a yes -w- NEXT DARE!!

Angel: YAY!!!!! 8D this one is from FrogWitchEruka

**I dare stein to dress up in a speedo and run around yelling "IM FABULOUS"**

Angel/Ramen: DO IT STEIN!!! 8D

Stein: .......... damn fangirls *gets in a speedo and runs around* I'M FABULOUS!!! *changes back to normal clothes* -_-

Angel/Ramen: XD HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!

Ramen: okay next dare is from

**Ahaha, I dare Black Star to kiss Kid 8D  
lol.**

Black*Star: w-wait wat O_O

Kid: yaoi fans

Ramen/Angel: KISS KISS 8D

Black*Star: FINE THEN D: *kisses Kid*

Kid: O/////O

Ramen: *takes another kissing pic* -w-

Black*Star/Kid: HEY D:

Ramen: -w- anyways i guess this is it for now lol SAY BYE GUYS!! w

Angel: BYE!! *runs away in a wedding dress and the cupcake in a suit*

Ramen: wth angel u marrying the cupcake??? _

Angel: YESH!! OwO

Ramen: XD ANY WAYS BYE 8D

Everyone: BYE!!!

**okay ty u guys who send the dares and stuff and we can't wait until u gives us more dares XP**


	3. Chapter 3

**YO WATS UP PPL!! :D srry i haven't posted a new chapter in a while ;w; cuz of school and lazyness D: and my computer is kinda messing up so i won't put up alot of fanfics (eventho this is like the only fanfics i got -w-)**

**anyways enjoy!**

Ramen: YAY!! CHAPTER 3 8D

Angel: wow and this time we got a little more dares owo

Ramen: but no questions yet D8

Angel: true D:

Ramen: anyways we got a dare from SoulForAnime again ^^ (btw u guys didn't really have to post another dare but its okay if u want to!) SoulFor anime says

**I dare Black Star to say that Soul is stronger that he is!**

Black*Star:........ NO WAY I'M NOT SAYING THAT!! :O

Soul: say it -w- tell everyone i'm stronger than u!

Black*Star: NEVA!!! D:

Ramen: Black*Star say it unless i tell everyone ur secret OwO *holds up Black*Star's diary*

Black*Star: WTFH!! WHERE DID YO-.......... fine *mutters*

Soul: i'm srry i didn't hear that right

Black*Star: -_- I SAID U R STRONGER THAN ME!!!

Soul: now thats more like it -w-

Ramen: XD lol okay here is the next dare from again

**I dare Kilik to dance and sing with Patti happily to the "I'm A Gummi Bear Song". LOL.  
Another of my favorite crack pairings xD**

Angel: :O *pushes Patti and Kilik together* w do it

Ramen: *plays the song* btw i like the song ^^ now do it 8D

Kilik:..........*dances and sings with Patti*

Patti: 8D *sings it*

Ramen: WOOT! owo i can really see this happening at a shibusen party XD

Angel: *hugs cupcake* o3o cupcake is happy! 8D

Ramen: *points at angel* cupcake lover -w- xD anyways *looks at next dare*......... okay then! Hotty Hilary says

**i dare Soul to sleep with Maka!**

Ramen: I'm srry but i will not be able to do this dare but i might make a new fanfic with it w

Soul/Maka: HEY!!

Ramen: i said MIGHT but i'm jk ... or am i?!?!?! OwO

Angel: XD

Ramen: okay this dare is from oddsoul

**i dare black star to say that he's the ittyest bittiest man in the world and he has no athoriteh. in that order!**

Black*Star: .........

Ramen: OMFG BLACK*STAR IS QUIET FOR ONCE :O

Black*Star:-.- okay i'll do this but next time i mean NEXT TIME!!! i want better dares!! D: I AM THE ITTYEST BITTIEST MAN IN THE WORLD!!!!! .... and i have no athoriteh! ;w;

Angel: poor Black*Star D:

Ramen: i know -w- anyways i can't wait for new dares! see u guys in chapter 4!!

Angel: same here!

**OKIE DOKIE! TY TO THE PPL WHO GAVE THOSE DARES!! ;w; I can't wait to see more dares! and i will try to make another fanfic! 8D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Woot chapter 4 :P wow this is going faster than i thought xD anyways i got bad news i gotten alot of bad luck on friday 13th D8 and now i got a messed up toe -.- but anyways thats not gonna stop me from doing this stuff! YAY!! ON WITH THE SHOW!!**

Ramen: YAY!! ty ty ty ppl! for giving us dares and now we finnally got a question too!! 8D

Angel: YAY!!

Ramen: but i won't say the question they send me until at the right time!okay firts we got another dare from SoulForAnime

**Well to be nice to Black Star this time, I will give him a better dare. I dare Black Star to go beat up next guy he see's... there. Are you happy?**

Black*Star*with gir's voice*: FINALLY!! OwO

Ramen: LMAO! xD i luv gir's voice -w-

Angel: *covers Black*Star's eyes* OKAY GO FIND SOME ONE 8D

Ramen: *puts Hiro infront of Black*Star*

Hiro: oh shit D

Angel: *uncovers Black*Star's eyes* GET HIM!!

Black*Star: *attacks Hiro* YAHOO!! THATS WAT U GET FOR BRINGING EXCALIBUR TO ACADEMY!! :D

Hiro: why me?? T.T

Ramen: I really feel sorry for him D: but ON WITH THE NEXT DARES this one is from oddsoul again xD

**now i wanna ask maka has her mom ever sent her something else beides a postcard? and i dare chrona to cut kid's hair!  
i also dare black star to try and redeem himself from all those dares about being small.**

Ramen: and there is our question too xD so Maka did you mother really send u something besides a postcard?

Maka: Yes :D

Soul: Huh? You always told me she sends you ONLY postcards.

Maka: I lied! ^^ She sent me a ring! *holds up a silver ring with a green gem on it*

Soul: O_O What the hell?!!?

Maka: wat -w- its preety but i don't want to wear it cuz it might get damaged

Ramen: anyways lets go to the dares that oddsoul sent us! okay Chrona! *gives Chrona scissors* Cut his hair!

Chrona: I-I never cut someone's hair before!! I don't know how to deal with it!

Kid: just make sure you cut it SYMMETRICALLY!!

Chrona: o-okay. *cuts Kid's hair but accidentally cuts it unsymmetrically*.... o-oops D I'M SORRY KID!!

Kid:......... *falls to the ground in depressed mode* I'M A PIG! I DON'T LOOK SYMMETRICAL AT ALL!!! I'M GARBAGE! ASYMMECTRICAL GARBAGE!!

Ramen/Angel/Patty: *falls over laughing* HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Ramen: okay Black*Star do you dare -w-

Black*Star: YAY!!!! *jumps on top of the academy* SEE I'M NOT SMALL!!! I'M A HUGE STAR!! YAHOOO!!!! ... OI CAN I PUNCH SOMEONE AGAIN?? 8D

Angel/Ramen: go ahead -w-

Black*Star: D *chases Hiro* COME BACK BUDDY!! I JUST WANT TO PUNCH YOU THATS ALL!!

Hiro: NOOOOOOOOO!!!

Ramen: XD HAHAHAHAAH okay I guess we should go ahead and finish this chapter xD

Everyone: OKAY BYE PPLZ! 8D

**WoW xD okay thanks for those dares but I have some problems getting to my account so i can upload this stuff so it might take me longer to put these on here and! i started a new soulxmaka fanfic The Present ^^ plz go read it and tell me if u like it or not!**


	5. Chapter 5

**YO YO YO YO!! 8D i mgiht not beable to get on alot cuz i might have to move in with my grandmother cuz she might have cancer ;w; and my family's dog might be dieing ;w;**

**yeah everything sucks thanks to friday the 13th -_- o well at least i can type this stuff at school OwO**

Ramen: YAY!!! Chapter 5!! OwO

Angel: w and I STILL GOT MY CUPCAKE!! *hugs cupcake*

Ramen: xD okay first .. question lol is from SoulEaterFanFiction

**Hey! I have a question. Soul, do you ever dream about Maka? In the non-friend kind of way?**

Soul:.....

Ramen: I bet he has w

Soul: HEY!!!!! D:

Angel: OMFG HE LIKES HER!!~ 8D

Ramen: SAY IT SOUL!! what was she doing in your dreams? w

Soul: ...............*face turns red* um _

Maka: if its anything perverted i'll makachop u -_-

Soul: *shuts up*

Ramen/Angel: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO w

Ramen: okay we got a new dare from Blunt Pencils and Eraser Dust ....... angel is a dare for us to do w

**-pulls Ramen and Angel over- Pst!...Lock Kid, Maka, And Black*Star in a closet full of vodka for an hour or two. Tell me what happens after you let 'em out.**

Ramen/Angel: *has evil smiles* D

Maka/Kid: uh oh! *runs*

Black*Star: *way ahead of them and hiding* YAHOO!!!!!! YOU WILL NEVER CATCH ME!!

Ramen: *grabs Black*Star* was you really hiding?? -w-

Angel: *tackles kid* HA I GOT YOU!!!

Kid: *tackled and falls to the ground* NOOOOO THERE IS DIRT ON MY CLOTHES!! ITS ASYMMMECTRICAL!!!! T.T

Maka: NUUUU!!!!! *keeps running and runs into a cage* ..... dammit D:

Ramen/Angel: *puts Kid, Maka, And Black*Star in a closet full of vodka*

Ramen: it felt like a hunting season when we was chasing them xD

Angel: *gets a net* ITS MEISTER HUNTING!! OwO

*waits after 2 hours*

Ramen/Angel: *lets them out*

Black*Star: YAHOO!! THAT IS AWSOME!! *hic* trips when walking*

Kid: I don't know why you guys even bothered putting me in there. i can't get drunk.

Maka: *hic* DAMMIT BLACK*STAR!! WHY DID YOU MAKE ME DRINK THAT!! *hic*

Ramen: okay i knew that Kid wasn't gonna get drunk but DAMN Maka and Black*Star got drunk D:

Angel: it was funny when Kid's clothes got unsymmectrical XD

Ramen: Okay thats all we got today D: an it might take longer for me to get the other chapters done! ;w; i just hope my grandmother doesn't have cancer! but we will find out who she is doing in the next chapter! BYE!!!

**I really really hope she doesn't have cancer but i'll try my best to type this stuff at school D: but plz send those reviews!!! D remember the more reviews we get the more crazier, weirder, and funnier this thing gets XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay well it turns out that my grandmother might have cancer but she needs to get a catscan thingy just to make sure they got some of the cancer out D8 and my dog is doing okay right now but sooner or later we will need to get another dog DX And now to make everything worse i got really sick T.T and i have missed like almost a week of school D: but anyways here is chapter 6!!**

**and i'm really sorry if i forgot to put any of ur dares and questions on here cuz i can't really pay attention cuz my head hurts so bad but i'm so bored i have nothing else to do! srry for any misspelled words D8**

Ramen: yay chapter 6

Angel: I wonder how long this will go on xD

Ramen: me too! okay first question is for kid!! its from SoulForAnime

**I have a question for Kid. Who is your favorite, Liz or Patty. You can only choose ONE!**

Kid: *looks at Patty and then Liz*...........

Ramen: remember you can only choose one xD

Kid: DAMMIT!! *looks at Liz and then Patty* WHICH ONE!!

Angel: XD

Kid: fine i choose Liz

Patty: y not me D8

Kid:.......... you too hyper

Ramen: *hugs patty* its okay patty! D8 I CHOOSE U 8D

Patty: YAY!!

Ramen: :D okay now we got ... heheheheeh we got this from Blunt Pencils and Eraser Dust

**another dare for Kid! (I won't let him get away without being tortured!)**

Chain him to a chair and make him read KidxOC fanfiction for a while. You can choose how long to keep him there. I'd suggest about five hours...  


Ramen: O KID-KUN!!!! owo *gets a chain*

Kid: Oh SHIT!! *runs*

Angel: *tackles Kid making his clothes unsymmectrical again*

Kid: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ramen: *chains him to a chair* owo i gots this from on of my friends *holds up an KidxOC fanfic and tapes it on Kid's face*

Kid:.... DAMMIT THIS PAPER IS UNSYMMECTRICAL!!!!

Ramen: -w- XD *leaves him there* okay we will see what will happen to him after this dare from aj king

**I dare maka to punch her mom**

Maka: D: y my mom

Ramen: Maka its a dare DO IT

Maka: i'm srry mom DX *punches her*

Soul: pfft srry i tried not to laugh

Maka: MAKACHOP *hits soul with a book*

Soul:OWW

Ramen: lol xD okay lets check on Kid

Kid: i'm gonna have nightmares!!!! *cries*

Ramen/Angel;.... okay then XD

Ramen: ALRIGHTY THEN well i am still working on The Present SoulxMaka fanfic but i kinda have a problem .... i ran out of ideas D: if u guys have anyideas for it plz tell me :D

Angel: okay and I STILL HAVE MY CUPCAKE!!!! *hugs cupcake* YAYNESS

Ramen: HAHAHAH XD anyways LATER GUYS XP

**okay i am serious about the soulxmaka the present fanfic plz send some ideas about it .. if u read it xD**


	7. Chapter 7

**okay happy late thanksgiving D and i have nothing else to say :P and if i forget ur dare then i'm sorry just tell me that i forgot to put ur dare on here :P**

Ramen: *yawns* yay chapter 7

Angel: 8D YAY!! we got alot of dares this time 8D first dare is from SoulForAnime

**Well, I dare Spirit to watch Soul and Maka kiss for ten miutes, and they can only break apart if they need air!**

Spirit: WHY!!!!!! *clings to Maka's leg* DON'T DO IT!!!....... please for your papa ;w;

Maka: *makachops Spirit* geez papa its a dare

Ramen: Maka is going to do it cuz she gets to kiss Soul owo

Maka: *blushes* sh-shut up!!

Angel: *ties up Spirit* just so he doesn't run away or anything

Soul: for once i feel sorry for him xD

Maka: same here -_-

Ramen: *pushes soul and maka together so they kiss for ten minutes*

Angel: *records it* owo nobody said i couldn't record it!

Spirit: NOOOO NOT MY DAUGHTER!! DAMN YOU SOUL!! I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!!

Soul: o shit *runs*

Maka: *makachops spirit* DAMMIT PAPA I TOLD U ITS A DARE!!

Spirit: TwT my own daughter hates me

Ramen: poor spirit D:

Angel: i don't feel sorry for him -w-

Ramen: lol xD okay next dare or question is from theCynicalCyantist

**Ok, I got a question for Black Star.  
If he's so big, and loves to stand out that much, then why isn't he bothered by his name? You know, at night, the sky is dark, and you're a Black Star so nobody will see you~ *evil chuckle***

And!

I dare Shinigami-sama to take overly-obsessive-parenting lessons from Spirit, master the art and spend a day with his son! XD

Black*Star: OMFG I HAVE AN ANSWER FOR THAT!! *jumps on to a thanksgiving table* I AM DIFFERENT THAN THE OTHER STARS!!! XD YAHOOOO!!

Random People: MY FOOD!! ;w;

Black*Star: DON'T RUIN MY GREATNESS!! OwO

Spirit: ALRIGHT SHINIGAMI-SAMA!! I'LL TEACH YOU HOW TO BE LIKE .. ME!! OwO

Shinigami: o great -.-

Ramen: Okay while Shinigami-sama learns stuff from Spirit we will go to the next dare/question -w-

Angel: the next one is from aly

**soul and blackstar should french kiss (corrected it for u -w-)**

Soul/Black*Star: WHAT THE HELL?!?!?

Random soulxblack*star fan: DOOOOO ITT!!! OwO

Ramen: .... well it is a dare so DO IT *makes them french kiss*

Soul/Black*Star: X_X

Angel: and they are down for the count!

Ramen: xD okay next one is from .... maka's mom

**maka have u ever dun anything to soul while he slept and if so what?**

Maka:....................

Ramen/Angel: answer the damn question!!

Maka: um ... welll um *blushes* I-i only stare at him *faces turns really red*

Soul:......... *plays somebody's watching me song*

Ramen/Angel: pfft HAHAHAHAHA XD *falls over laughing* okay thats it bye guys XP

**okay well i will start chapter 8 when i get reviews ^w^ and i will make a new soulxmaka fanfic (and yes i know i didn't finish the present -.-) i will type the fanfci soon and post it on here xD when i get a good title for it XP**


	8. Chapter 8

**okay i was going to upload this chapter last week buuuuuuut my computer had a trojan pop up and i had to fix it D but now its fixed w and i need to get a new fan for it T_T but anyways HERE IS CHAPTER 8!! **

**I do not own soul eater becuase I have no soul D8**

Ramen: yay its chapter 8 8D

Kid: THE SYMMECTRICAL CHAPTER!!!!

Angel: not for long -w-

Kid: what does that mean?

Angel: nothing owo

Ramen:.... anyways we got some questions and dares 8D okay here is one from SoulForAnime

**I have a question for Tsubaki. Do you ever wish that you had a different meister?**

Tsubaki: ... to tell the truth no. I really like Black*Star *blushes* ... AS A FRIEND *sends deathglares at Ramen and Angel*

Angel/Ramen: i'm scared TwT

Tsubaki: but when i'm with Black*Star I'm really happy :D and I want to be crazy like him one day

Angel/Ramen: Awwwwwww xD

Ramen: That is so cute! Okay next is apola55

**i dare blair and maka to sing black paper moon**

Ramen: omg i luv that song owo

Angel: i thought u liked that other-

Ramen: I CHANGED MY MIND LOL .... *looks at Blair and Maka* SING 8D

Blair/Maka: s-scary D: *sings Black Paper Moon*

Ramen: YAY!!!!!

Angel:.... akward ._.

Ramen: lol xD okay here is a dare from zero

**I dare maka to hug sprit for 10 minutes and to tell who she likes out of kilik soul and kidd and if she lies 10  
0 volts of lighting -_- word**

Maka: why me D:

Angel: DO IT!!! 8D

Maka: fine -_- *hugs Spirit for 10 minutes*

Spirit: YAY!!!!!!!

Ramen: XD okay Maka who do you really really really like owo kilik, soul, or kid?

Maka: do i really have to choose?

Angel/Maka: YES!!

Maka: dammit. fine ....... um I guess Soul

Ramen: guess?

Maka:......... *sighs* I LIKE SOUL okay happy!! *face turns red*

Angel: XD SHE FINALLY TELLS THE TRUTH!! or is she *puts a lie detector on maka*

Maka: WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!

Angel: say it again owo

Maka: u guys are torture. -_- I LIKE SOUL!

Angel: ..... like?

Maka: Don't make me makachop u

Ramen: SHE LOVES SOUL!!!

Maka: DAMMIT RAMEN!! *makachops ramen*

Ramen: K.O. x_x

Angel: RAMEN D: TwT Y DOES THE GOOD DIE YOUNG?!?!

Maka: ........i didn't mean to kill her D:

Soul: well turns out u did kill her........ WHO IS GOING TO END THIS THING?!?!

Angel: me TwT

Soul/Maka: THEN END IT!!

Angel: OKAY OKAY!! ... well thats its folks TwT

Ramen: w-wait i'm still alive!

Angel: YAY!!! 8D

**Okay wow xD well i will try to get chapter 9 on here by ... lets say by wensday or so (depends how many reviews i get) and yes i am working on chapter 2 of LOST owo **


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay wow .. well i had a weird/sad weekend TwT first i went to a x-mas party and gotten a charcoal drawing kit (which was a good thing for me so i can draw animals now YAY!) second i had to put down my fallen cow TwT let her rest in peace cuz she was nothing but skina nd bones and she was suffering TwT and finally my grandmother fell (she didn't break anything) but she is a little sore D8 but i hope x-mas makes everything better for my family :D okay NOW TIME FOR T OR D IN SHIBUSEN CHAPTER 9!!! WOOT!**

Ramen/Angel: YAY CHAPTER 9!!!!! 8D WOOT!!

Maka: okay can we just start the whole t or d stuff?

Ramen: OKAY!!! first dare is from SoulxMakaFan30

**I dare Kid to hug Maka and try not to get killed by Soul XD  
(I'm a SoulxMaka Fan)  
And I have a truth:  
Are any of the Soul Eater characters SoulxMaka fans?**

Angel: KID DO IT FOR THE LOVE OF SYMMETRY!!

Kid: ...... YES OF COUSE MAKA IS SYMMECTRICAL!!

Maka: I hate to tell u this kid but i'm not symmectrical because of my skirt and tie

Kid: ........... * replaces her skirt and tie with a symmectrical tie and skirt* there *hugs her*

Maka: DAMMIT KID!!!! *makachops kid*

Soul: ..... I think maka killed him ._.

Ramen: poor kid D8

Angel: yes i agree D:

Ramen:okay now IS ANYBODY A SOULXMAKAFAN?!?!?!

Angel: *makes soul and maka raise their hands*

Soul/Maka: HEY! STOP IT!!

Ramen: XD okay the next one is ....HOLY CRAP I GIVE A THANK YOU TO SEExMA FOR ALL OF THESE DARES AND QUESTIONS!!!

**i want black star to tell the truth, that he has a height issue, and sense he thinks he is so short, he makes up for that by pretending to be the best... he is kinda like napoleon.**

i dare tsubaki to tell the person she likes that she like him and then kiss him...

i dare patty to not play with giraffes for a day.

i want to liz to say who she hates the most out of everyone.

i dare kid to kid-chop his father...

i dare Excalibur to actually be compassionate and think about others and not talk alot for a day.

i dare blair to wear clothes that cover everything and make her look like a normal person for at least 3 chapters (or two).

i dare shinigamia-sama to attack kid when he kid-chops him.

i dare spirit to kiss maka's mom, and live.

i want makas mom to say if she still love spirit or not.

i dare medussa to let crona stay at shibusen.

i dare soul to scream out at the top of his lungs who he likes while ridding his motorcycle around town, basically saying, "I Soul Eater Evans love..." whoever he loves, then he must kiss that girl.

the i want maka to say how long she has liked soul.  


Maka: HOLY CRAP O_O

Soul: NOWS THATS TOO MUCH!!

Angel: ITS NOT TOO MUCH FOR US TO ENJOY 8D

Black*Star: YAHOO!! BRING THEM ON!!!!

Ramen: This is going to be fun!!!!!!! xD okay black*star -w- do it!

Black*Star:OKAY FIRST I DO NOT HAVE A HEIGHT ISSUE!!!! SECOND ... I don't know what you are really talking about ._. OKAY TSUBAKI YOUR TURN!! *points at tsubaki*

Tsubaki: o-okay um ..... *turns to Black*Star and kisses* I-I LIKE YOU *face turns red*

Ramen: HA I KNEW IT!!! :O

Angel: xD okay patty

Patty: ....... *falls to the ground acting depressed like kid* NOOO I CAN'T DO THAT!!! ITS TOO HORRIBLE!!!T_T *after one day* ._. okay thats was COOL 8D

Ramen: I think Patty went crazy o_o

Liz: she has always been crazy and the person i hate the most is ......hmmmm i guess Black*Star or ... Excalibur

Black*Star: WHY ME?!?! I AM THE GREATEST STAR OUT THERE!! D8 ... you're just a hater -_-

Ramen: xD KID DO IT 8D

Kid: Is there such a thing called a kid-chop o_o

Angel: JUST DO IT!!!

Kid: TwT *kid-chops Shinigami* I'M SORRY FATHER!!! *goes into depressed mode*

Ramen: ._. LAME D8 excalibur

*everyone makes the do not want excalibur face*

Excalibur: *shuts up* TwT

Angel: YAY!!!! I WON'T DIE NOW 8D

Ramen: LOL blair ur turn!!

Blair: well thats no fun! I DON'T LIKE THOSE TYPE OF CLOTHES!

Soul: well at least I won't get a nosebleed

Blair: if you want a noselbeed then okay! *starts to take off clothes*

Ramen: BLAIR NO! DO THE DARE!

Blair: awww T-T *puts on a long sleeve t-shirt (or turtleneck lol) long pants*

Soul: *laughs* BLAIR DOESN'T LOOK LIKE BLAIR ANYMORE!! HAHAHA

Ramen: WHERE DID SHE GO?!?!? *looks around*

Angel: lol xD NOW BACK TO WHEN KID KID-CHOPPED HIS FATHER 8D

Shinigami: SHINIGAMI CHOP! *shinigami chops kid*

Kid: X_X

Shinigami: .. opps D8

Ramen/Angel: XD SPIRIT!! *pushes maka's mom to spirit*

Maka: NO MAMA!!!!!! D8

Spirit: *kisses Maka's Mom* TwT

Ramen: AWWWWWWW

Angel: AWWW-wait Maka's Mom Do u love spirit? D8

Maka's mom: .... No -_-

Ramen: LOL

Spirit: that hurts my heart you know TwT

Maka: HA! XD

Medusa: You know I don't really think Chrona's my daughter(or son lolz) -_- SO I DON'T CARE IF SHE GOES TO THAT STINKING PLACE!

Chrona: ;w; how mean!

Ragnarok: SHUT IT CHRONA!!

Ramen: raganrok is mean too ;w; ALRIGHT SOUL!!!! OwO

Soul:....... *gets on the motorcycle and drives around town* this is not cool but anyways I SOUL EATER EVANS LOVE..... DAMMIT DO I HAVE TO SAY IT ?!?!

Ramen/Angel: YES NOW SAY IT!!!

Soul: -_- I SOUL EATER EVANS LOVES ....... MAKA ALBARN!!!

Maka: WHAT!?!? O_O

Soul: *kisses Maka*

Maka: *face turns red* O/////O

Ramen: Bow Chika Bow Wow!

Angel: HAHAHAHA XD

Ramen: lol! Maka how long have you liked (love) Soul OwO

Maka: HOW SHOULD I KNOW!! TwT I CAN'T EVEN REMEMBER!

Angel: awwww T_T o well xD

Ramen: holy crap thats was too many dares and questions from ONE PERSON!! O_O

Angel: LOL xD well atleast nobody died

Kid: X_X

Angel: nevermind!

Ramen: XD Okay x-mas is almost here and everyone from T or D Shibusen says

Everyone: MERRY EARLY X-MAS!!!

**Okay (had to type this two times cuz i accidently deleted everything TwT) and now my fingers hurt TwT but now I GOTTEN BAMBOO AND ITS CALLED PANDA GARDEN BAMBOO!!!!! And for x-mas I know what i am getting from my parents (and one or two presents i'm getting from my grandmother) if it has X beside the name of the item that means i already got it owo if it doesn't have X then that means its under the x-mas tree!**

**Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks**

**Bamboo X**

**Charcoal drawing kit X (gotten from my grandmother)**

**$15 X (from my teachers cuz i helped with cleaning the classroomz xD)**

**Dumb and Dumber DVD**

**Clothes**

**$100**

**Wolf Paint Set**

**and IDK what else 8D so like wat everyone said MERRY EARLY X-MAS!!!**


	10. chapter 10 sadness here SORRY!

**I am sorry u guys no dares or questions for this chapter its a kinda long announcement from me just read it**

okay guys i am so so so sorry to make u mad, or even sad that i didn't put anything funny or cool on here T.T ....... LOST and T or D in Shibusen might be cancelled for awhile. i am sorry to say but i might be moving cuz my dad kicked me, my mom, and my brother out of his house, i might move to another school so i might not beable to even go on this website to check reviews and stuff

I will try to get internet back if i can. My christmas is ruined my heart is shattered and my soul faded into the darkness of my shell body. if u wonder where i might be moving to then here it is i might be moving to Jackson county ._. i heard the school's rules r worser than my original school Madison County High School ;w; if i move to that other school than i will not talk, breathe a word, or anything but i'll just cry until my eyes bleed. T.T as u can tell my personallity changes along with my mood so yeah i am having a gothic/emo personallity right now ;w; if i get the internet back then i will put all ur dares and question on a huge chapter so keep up the reviews T.T unless i didn't do ur dares/ questions for this one T.T

i promise if i can even get back on this website i wll post another chapter for this and LOST!

so goodbye everyone until i comeback (if that will ever happen)

**T_T my christmas spirit is ruined so i will never ever talk to my father or his side of the family ever again but plz u guys plz send reviews unless i didn't do ur dare/questions and i hope u guys have a better christmas than me! T.T**


	11. Chapter 11

**okay i am feeling a little better but i am not moving my mom won't change her mind cuz if we moved we would be homeless later on and now i tried to run away cuz my dad wouldn't let my mom stay but now he let her stay :D so i am happy but i gotten a bad headache from crying this morning so i'll do half of the dares i got and do the rest of them in the next chaper plz send less reviews this time.**

Ramen: okay angel is not going to be on here for a while until i get a reply from here so yeah this chapter is goingto be a little boring with out angel D8

Soul: can we get on with this?

Ramen: yeah sure *gets an ice pack and puts it on my head* i hate headaches ... anyways we gots alot of dares from SoulxMakaFan30

**I dare Black Star to keep his hand in the weird pot with the weird water for a day.  
I dare Maka to dress like Blair, and Blair to dress like Maka X3  
I dare Soul and Maka to admit that they like each other (if they deny it, have all other characters torture them in their own special way XD)  
I dare kid to make one of Patty's giraffes symmetrical!  
I dare Liz to guest star in Higurashi no naku koro ni, or Umineko no naku koro ni (if you know what those animes are)  
and finally...  
I dare everyone to try to make Tsubaki angry (*sarcasm* That'll happen... -_-)**

Black*Star: *puts hands in the pot* OMFG DX

Ramen: XD hahahahah that always makes me laugh cuz of Black*Star's face!!

Maka/Blair: *dresses up as each other*.........................

Soul:................... *turns around* i'm going to pretend i never saw that

Maka: this is weird and WHY DO U PPL TORTURE US?!?!?

Blair: NYA! THIS IS SO FUN TO PLAY DRESS UP!

Ramen: maka its fun to torture everyone on here xD

Soul: geez the flat chested pig tailed nerd didn't know that

Maka: MAKACHOP! *makachops soul*

Soul: OW! I REGRET SAYING THAT! anyways yeah i .... love the nerd but some times she acts like she doesnt feel the same

Maka:*makachops him again* Well to tell u i do love you but you always act like an idiot that i have to do this to u

Soul:*is laying on the floor bleeding* Does anyone know the number to 911?

Ramen: no XD

Kid: *tries to make the giraffes symmectrical but fails* ............. *goes to depressed mode* WHY DOES SYMMECTRY FAIL ME ?!?!!?

Ramen: xD and by the way i'm srry for the dare for liz but i don't even know those animes .. sorry DX

Black*Star: TSUBAKI TSUBAKI TSUBAKI TSUBAKI! *keeps saying that for the past hour*

Tsubaki:........... WAT! *is angry now*

Black*Star: HI! XD *runs away*

everyone: *falls over laughing*

Ramen: lol XD okay Heartless AixCross made a request and it says that *points at kid and Chrona/girl chrona/* that you two make out DO IT!!

Kid:.................BUT SHE IS NOT SYMMECTRICAL!

Chrona: i don't know how do deal with this stuff!!

Ragnarok: OH SHUT UP *grabs kid's and chrona's heads and makes them kiss*

Ramen: AWWWW cute! xD okay i'm srry that this chapter has only this but i'm srry but my headache is getting worse so BYE!!! DX

**Wow okay ... god these pills for headaches take too long to work anyways i might end this thing later or something cuz i know i can not keep this going on and on .......... so the next time i run out of reviews with dares and questions or even requests then i'll end it so yeah put some reviews on here just not too much though**


End file.
